The Truth
by pineapplesarealie
Summary: The last time Yang saw Ruby, Blake and Weiss was three years ago at a funeral...her own. Sgt. Yang Xiao Long faked her death three years ago in order to protect her family but now the truth has spilled out. Will Yang be able to repair her relationship with her family and more importantly will she be able to stop the White Fang from a global terrorist attack?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I uploaded this before but I didn't get the chance to explain the heart behind this story or to summarize it well. It is going to be a little slow going at first but I promise if you stick with the story it'll delve into deep issues that I believe plaque our society today. Anyways please enjoy the story! (Also this story will have no pairings... except maybe Arkos because I can't resist...and Renora...but only because they are cannon and love them hahaha)**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long grinned wildly as she exited the diner with her two best friends and younger sister. Snowflakes drifted to the ground creating a picturesque view of the busy city, _busy._ Yang shook her head at the word, Vale was certainly a busy city and the four girls were busy people. It was February, the second semester of their senior year and although the semester came with much excitement and anticipation it also came with a flurry of tests, rolling college application and last-ditch attempts to improve their GPA. Of course not that the majority of the group needed to improve their GPA as they were all experts in their chosen field to some extent. Her younger sister Ruby, although two years younger than the rest of them was highly sought-after for her mechanical expertise and had been offered early admission to MIT and dreamed of becoming a Robotic Engineer. Yang had fond memories of Ruby creating and blowing up creations in their shared room and even though it had angered her when one of Ruby's mistakes ended up costing Yang her eyebrows and an inch of her hair she still found herself bursting with pride. Ruby had come a long way from the small pipsqueak that would look up at her with big silver eyes and ask to sleep in her bed.

"Come on Weiss! I don't see the big deal, it says low fat!" Ruby protested as Weiss snatched a bag of mini Famous Amos cookies out of her hands.

"Ruby Rose" Weiss snapped as she pinched the bridge of her nose "Just because an item says low fat on the packaging does not mean you can consume half your body weight in said item! Besides, the low-fat moniker is just a marketing tool designed to get you to buy more by reducing the fat by less than 5%. Hardly having an effect on your overall health."

"Blah, Blah, Talk, Talk, I hate Ruby and Cookies!" Ruby mocked

Yang quickly shoved her fingers in her ears as Weiss began to screech at Ruby. Yang shook her head as the red and white duo began to bicker. While Ruby was an out of the box thinker perfectly suited for a degree in Robotics, a degree that encouraged and even required free-form thinking. Weiss Schnee with her white hair, pale blue eyes and perfect posture was perhaps the perfect embodiment of the rules and regulation needed to succeed in the torrid world of finances. Despite having her pick of Ivy League schools had gone with her father's first choice of Princeton University where she would major in socioeconomic's before replacing her father as the CEO of the Schnee mining company. Yang smirked at her short friend as she continued to berate Ruby. Despite Weiss's outward appearance of conformity she was a rebel, a good indication was the way she had made friends with three kids from the wrong side of the tracks and how she consistently wore her hair in a lopsided ponytail. Yes, Weiss was a rebel and Yang was certain her slightly neurotic friend was going to change the company for the better.

"Think those two will give it a rest anytime soon?" A voice next to her wondered

Yang turned her head and found herself looking into the amber eyes of her normally reserved and currently freezing best friend Blake Belladonna. "Nope!" Yang said popping the P.

Blake rolled her eyes playfully "they fight a lot but I am willing to guess that those two will miss each other like crazy"

"I thought you were majoring in journalism, not psychology" Yang quipped

Blake smirked "You're right, but maybe I should consider a double major considering somebody needs to look after your bouts of impulsivity"

Yang shook her head "Please, even your dark, brooding mind would find what I think of disturbing"

Blake grimaced "I'll take your word for it"

Yang laughed as the two settled into a comfortable silence and continued walking forward. Blake was probably the one most likely to change the world or at the very least the one most likely to be arrested for organizing a public sit in. Blake was a refugee from the war-torn country of Menagerie and her aspiration was to bring light to the issues plaguing both her country and her people. Having experienced discrimination since birth due to her Faunus traits and heritage like the muckrakers of old Blake sought to undo the injustices done to her people and expose the corruption of the highest level of government. Yang used to kid her and say that she would wind up either dead or on the other side of the world with all the digging she wanted to do. Blake would retort that while she believed that the pen was mightier than the sword she was still willing to use the sword when it was called for. All of their majors like their personalities were as different as day and night but the four of them were as close as sisters, they shared every aspect of their lives together. For the most part. Yang's smile slid off her face as she remembered the real reason she had invited the crew out tonight. Unlike her friends, the blonde beauty did not have a crystal clear vision for what she wanted to do with her life. All she knew was that she wanted to travel the world and if she could help people along the way then so much the better. So in a fit of impulsivity Yang had walked into a recruiters office and half an hour later had signed all the paperwork needed in order to join the Army. Yang knew it was a good decision, her father and uncle had encouraged it. However, her younger sister and two closest friends had no idea. Her plan had been to make the announcement while at the dinner but the mood had been so great and they were having so much fun planning their summer that Yang didn't have the heart to tell them that she was slated to leave for Basic Training the week after graduation.

"Yang watch out!"

"Wha" Yang slammed into a light pole, she fell backward and was engulfed in a pile of snow as the pole wobbled and the snow from the top slammed into her "Shit" she groaned

"Yang!" Ruby rushed to her "Are you okay! I'm sorry I should have warned you sooner"

Yang waved her of "Nah, don't worry about Rubes. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I was just kinda in my own head"

"Yes" Weiss drew out as she helped the blonde back up to her feet "you have been growing increasingly distracted these last couple of months"

"What?" Yang stiffened "No I haven't!"

Blake narrowed her eyes "I don't know Yang I have to agree with Weiss half the time I take you're staring out into space"

Yang ran a hand through her hair nervously "I uh"

She opened her mouth to come up with a poor excuse when all of sudden Ruby interrupted waving her arms around violently "Oh my gosh! I forgot my scroll at the dinner!"

Weiss shook her head "Ruby you dolt" she sighed heavily "This conversation isn't over! Come on you ignoramus lets go find your scroll" Weiss said pulling the younger girl by her hood

"Weiss I'm not even fat!"

"What? I never called you fat!" Weiss screeched

"You called me an ignoramus!"

"That's not what the means you-"

Yang laughed as the two rounded the corner and their bickering trailed off she stiffened as she heard Blake clear her throat behind her she turned around slowly.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what's been up with you the past couple of weeks?" Blake intoned looking up at her with her piercing amber eyes.

Yang gulped she had always found Blake's eyes mysterious and they had wormed a confession out of her many a time but now they were downright unnerving. Yang could have sworn Blake was looking straight through her. "I don't" Yang's defenses died on her lips as she locked gazes with her best friend. "Okay, I have something to tell you" she sat down heavily on a wooden bench. Their walk had taken them to the park and Yang couldn't help but gape at how quickly the snow was coming down. It was peaceful almost enough to distract her from the maelstrom raging in her heart. Almost.

Blake sat right next to her she sighed "Yang, I know I got onto you but I understand if you need some more time"

Yang smiled warmly at her, she appreciated Blake compassion but still, she could no longer take the cowards way out "No, I uh need to tell you. I just don't know how"

Blake reached for her hand "Just take your time then" she gave her a comforting squeeze

"I joined the Army" Yang felt Blake stiffen "Blake?" a fleeting vulnerability crossed her features "Blake?" she asked again

"How long?" Blake asked tightly

Yang looked away awkwardly "Four months give or take? she ran a hand through her golden locks "I leave a week after graduation" Blake sat rigidly "Blake please" Yang reached out for her.

Blake pulled away as if Yang's hand would burn her "Does Ruby know? Does anyone?' the same tightness was still in her voice.

Yang visibly deflated at the motion of her younger sibling "My dad knows, so does Uncle Qrow, hell he even took me out for a drink…but you're the first person outside of them." Blake stayed silent "Blake please say something."

Blake stood up quickly, she glared at Yang. Her normally calm and reserved demeanor morphing into one of hurt and range. Her amber eyes narrowed into slits and her black ears laid flat on her head given her the appearance of a feline waiting to pounce. "What were you thinking?" Blake erupted "Do you have any idea who you'll have to fight?"

"Blake please"

"No Yang! In case you haven't been following the news lately you'll be shipped off to Menagerie to fight the White Fang!" Blake's' chest was heaving with emotion "Do you know what they've done? The atrocities they have committed, in the name of my people?!"

"Yes, Blake I do!" Yang yelled now moved to anger herself "and that's why I have to do my part!"

"My parents spent most of my childhood trying to stop the evil they helped create and in the end it meant nothing! Instead, they ended up missing and I ended up as a child soldier!" Tears formed in Blake's eyes.

Yang felt all of her anger dissipate "I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean too" she trailed off.

Blake shook her head as a sob built in her throat. Yang yanked her into a fierce embrace letting the shorter girl sob into her shoulder with an intensity that terrified her. "Shh..it's okay Blake" she soothed hugging her tightly.

Blake withdrew herself slowly from the embrace "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lost it like that"

Yang smiled "Don't ever apologize for having emotions Belladonna. Especially around me… you are my best friend and I understand what it's like to bottle crap in"

They both sat back down on the bench Blake stared straight ahead refusing to look at Yang "I just I lost my family, my home, and for a while, I even lost myself" she clenched her fists "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Yang said firmly

Blake smiled sadly "Can you really promise me that?"

Yang shook her head "No, I guess I can't. But I can promise that I'll fight like hell to come back"

Blake smiled at her "I'll take that"

"Good" They stood up "I wonder where Ruby and Weiss are?" Yang questioned

"Probably arguing which way is the fastest." Blake chuckled

They both went silent as they noticed a man approaching them out of the dark. He was wearing a gray hoodie and seemed to be approximately 5'10. By any other accounts, he seemed like a normal passerby but there was something about his gait that made Yang's hair stand on end. "Blake" she muttered "get behind me" she moved in front of her not willing to take the chance.

The man stood still once he got close "Cute" he uttered lifting his head up revealing unkempt silver hair and gray eyes "familial affection, it's so touching."

Yang curled her hands into fist "What do you want asshole?"

The man smirked "I don't know if I should tell you Yang, aren't the best things in life a surprise?" he chuckled darkly

Yang felt as if she had been dunked in a bucket of cold water "How the hell do you know my name? Who are you?"

"All those questions will be answered soon." he said smugly "Well for you not so much for the cat behind you."

"Shut up!" Yang yelled

"So fiery just like you were described"

Yang was stunned "What?"

The man pulled a revolver out of his back pocket and leveled it at her "I'm sorry to do this to you but it's for your own good" he put his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Blake yelled she attempted to move in front of Yang but the taller girl pushed her away.

The man pulled the trigger twice and ran leaving the still smoking gun behind. Yang felt the bullets slam into her chest a deep burning pain invaded her every sense. Blood blossomed across her yellow shirt as she fell, Blake barely able to catch her in time and set her on the cold ground face up. Yang grasped at the snow beneath her blood quickly pooling into her lungs as her life's essence spilled onto the pure white snow below.

"Help!" Blake cried putting pressure on the gushing wound, she winced as Yang grunted in pain "I'm sorry Yang but I have too"

Yang shook her head spots dancing in her vision "Blake…get….out…of…here" she wheezed "He…might…come" Yang coughed hard blood spilling out of her mouth.

Blake shook her head "Shut up Yang, I'm not leaving you here" she looked around again "Help!" she yelled again.

Yang heard two familiar footsteps fast approaching but she couldn't find the energy to sit up "Blake what the-"

"Yang!" Ruby screamed rushing to her side "Blake what happened?"

"There was a guy he shot her. I don't know why" Blake grit her teeth "Shit! Ruby, you're the fastest bring my car around, Weiss call 911 and tell them we have a gunshot wound victim on the way" the two girls hesitated "Now!"

Ruby took off running and Weiss pulled out her scroll "Hello 911, yes my friend was just shot we are taking her to the ER right now"

Blake smiled down at Yang "Don't worry Yang, I had Ruby bring the car…she didn't see much"

Yang smiled weakly "Thanks…Blake…I'm so…tired" she began to close her eyes.

Blake shook her "No, Yang stay awake!" she shook her harder "Please stay awake!"

Yang's normally bright lilac eyes were growing dim and she felt colder than she ever had in her life "Blake…tell Ruby…Uncle Qrow and…my dad…that I love…" she coughed again

"You're gonna tell them yourself!"

Yang shook her head "I'm not…" she could feel herself growing weaker and she doubted she would make it to the car much less the ER.

Blake opened her mouth to retort but Weiss interrupted her "Blake! Ruby's here we have to leave now!"

"Yang this is going to hurt! Weiss help me carry her!"

Yang bit back a scream as the two picked her up and rushed her to the car. Blake got into the back first she laid Yangs head on her lap as Weiss slammed the door and clambered into the passenger seat.

"Go, Ruby!" Weiss yelled

Ruby hit the accelerator grinding into the floor as the car shot out into the night "Blake is she gonna be ok?" Ruby asked tears falling down her face.

Blake swallowed "Just focus on the road Ruby, I'll take care of Yang."

Ruby sobbed and Yang felt her heart snap in two "Blake… you and Weiss…you..need to look after her" she whispered

Blake swept Yang's bangs away from her sweat covered forehead leaving a streak of blood "Why? She has you." Blake whispered tightly

Yang brought a hand up to Blakes shirt and gripped it weakly"No…she won't" her breathing shallowed and she closed her eyes.

"Ruby hurry!" Blake yelled

"I'm going as fast as I can! Damn it Yang hold on!"

Yang groaned there was too much going on and her head was pounding she could hear Weiss's frantic conversation with the 911 operator, Ruby's sobs and she felt something warm drip onto her face. She opened her eyes and saw that Blake was crying "Don't cry…" she closed her eyes again.

"No! Yang keep your eyes open!" Blake shook her

"Love you guys…" Yang breathed giving Blake one last grin before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya'll! Than you all aso much for your fav, follows and reviews it means the world to me!**

* * *

Yang blinked open her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright fluorescent lights shining down on her. The blonde bit back a groan, her head was throbbing, and her chest burned and felt tight as if too much movement would serve to tear her in two she attempted to sit up quickly but was forced back from the agonizing pain. Yang shut her eyes as a wave of nausea crashed over her like a tsunami.

"Whoa there kid" said a familiar raspy voice said

Yang opened one eye "Unca Qwo?" she rasped

Qrow chuckled his red eyes lighting up pleasantly "Ah, I remember the first time I got stuck in one of these bird shit white prisons" He smirked "My tongue was about as dry as one of your dads girlfriends" Yang shuddered in disgust and ignored the fact that her CIA uncle had referred to a hospital as a prison and the dirty joke he had made at her fathers expense. She gratefully accepted the paper cup he handed to her.

She took a sip "Thanks" her lilac eyes widened comically "Ruby, Weiss, Blake! Are they?" she sat up quickly "Shit!"

Qrow smirked and took a swig out of cup that smelled suspiciously like alcohol "They're fine blondie"

Yang scowled at him but felt her shoulders slump forward in relief "Oh good, so where are they?"

Qrow looked away seemingly more interested in the brown liquid in his cup than her "Well that's thing kid… they're at your pops for the next thirty hopefully forty minutes. We all need to discuss somethings…if you're up for it"

Yang frowned "Looks like I don't have much of a choice." she said suspiciously

Qrow finally looked up "No" he ran a hand through his graying black hair "you don't" he stood up suddenly "wait here"

"Where the hell else am I supposed to go, I was just shot" she muttered looking down at the various wires attached to her body.

Qrow ignored her and opened the front door about a quarter. Yang strained her ears to listen it seemed like he was arguing with someone behind the door. Yang couldn't be sure but one thing was for sure, Qrow was not happy.

"Damn it!Fine! Just whatever" he threw the door open and beckoned three people in. The first was a tall handsome man obviously an Atlesian with his serious demeanor, fair skin, and striking blue eyes. Yang guessed he was military from his rigid posture however like Weiss there seemed to be something warm about him. The second was a woman who seemed more like a librarian than someone from the military. She had a pretty face, with light blonde hair tied into a bun and stunning green eyes hidden behind ovular glasses. Like the Atlesian she seemed stern however unlike him Yang sensed compassion came relatively easy for her despite her severe look. The last man appeared to be the most unusual he looked to be about 6'6 in height but was very thin. Yang couldn't place his age because even though he had a lithe build he had gray hair and carried a cane for what Yang had no idea because despite his gray hair the man seemed to be in excellent shape. He was less imposing than both the librarian and the Atlesian but something about the way he carried himself suggested he was in charge.

"Hello Yang" said the man in charge

"Uh hello?"

The man chuckled "You are nervous, I assure Ms. Xiao Long you have no reason to be" he motioned to her Uncle "We have all known your uncle for a long time and unless I am mistaken he seems to trust us a great deal"

Yang looked at her uncle who shrugged his shoulders "They can be assholes sometimes but hey so can I." he chuckled "I do trust them Yang and in my business that's hard to come by, so I suggest you listen good"

Yang furrowed her brows in confusion "Ok, so who exactly are you and why are you here?"

"Ah, yes how rude of me!" he motioned towards the Atlesian "this is James Ironwood commanding General of the Atlesian military" the man offered her a slight bow. Yang didn't know how to react so she threw him a lazy salute. "The woman in front of you is Glynda Goodwitch Assistant Director of the CIA" Glynda flashed Yang a small smile which she returned "and I am Director Ozpin the man in charge of the CIA and this team of amazing individuals and we need your help Yang." he said simply

"Uh, ok? Do you need me to describe the guy that shot me?"

Ozpin frowned "I'm afraid there's more to it than that. You see we know who shot you, in fact we hired him to do it"

"What the hell?" Yang exclaimed angrily "You had me shot? Why?"

General Ironwood interrupted "Xiao Long I know it seems unorthodox but"

"Unorthodox! I was shot in the chest!" Yang protested

Qrow put a hand on her shoulder "Just listen to them kid" Yang glared at him but motioned for Ozpin to continue.

"Yang" he intoned "I understand that this must be difficult for you but I am kindly going to ask you to hold all of your comments and questions to yourself. Unless I ask you something understand?"

Yang nodded

"Thank you" he pulled a chair forward and sat down "If I am not mistaken you are now aware of what your uncle does for a living. I believe I am correct in asserting that all you know is that your uncle and father were partners in the CIA before your dad retired and took up a teaching position at Signal University. Am I correct?"

Yang sighed "You got me pegged sir"

"Excellent, well your uncle is part of my inner circle he is my intelligence gatherer, a spy if you will although you knew that already. What you do not know is that your uncle has collected some rather disturbing intelligence about the White Fang."

"So? Everyone knows that the White Fang has taken control of Menagerie and everyone knows that they're some sick bastards." Yang growled remembering the few stories Blake had told her about her past. It sickened Yang to her stomach to hear about the abuse and horror Blake had been subjected to but again that was common knowledge.

Ozpin pursued his lips and nodded "Yes, that information is readily accessible. However, what your uncle found out is unfortunately of much bigger consequence." he nodded at Glynda and she produced a thin manila envelope seeming out of nowhere she handed it to Yang who took it hesitantly.

Yang opened the envelope and pulled out two pictures. The first she noticed was of Faunas man with spiky red hair and small bull horns, he had a cruel mouth and a mask that covered his eyes.

"That" Glynda began to explain "Is Adam Taurus a rising star in the White Fang who has been seen meeting with Cinder Fall" Yang looked at her photo the woman was pretty dangerously so with jet black hair and amber eyes like Blake. However, unlike Blake, this woman's eyes seemed cold. She had the same kind of quiet insanity that Yang had seen in the pictures of serial killers in psychology textbooks. "Cinder Fall is a well-known criminal mastermind, she specializes in murder, kidnapping and has been known to get plutonium to countries that really shouldn't have access nuclear weapons. Our intelligence has led us to believe that she and Taurus are planning an attack on our soil. In fact, we believe that Cinder is the mastermind behind all of this with Taurus lending her White Fang insurgents to accomplish her purposes."

Yang's blood ran cold "That's heavy" she finally said, "but what's that got to do with me?"

General Ironwood spoke up "A couple of weeks ago someone managed to hack into our security network." he pinched the bridge of his nose "hundreds of operatives had their covers blown, we have no one who can put an end to their plans covertly. So we decided to put together a team of young people…including you."

"Why me?"

Qrow sighed "Ok kid, you remember the first time you took the ASVAB?"

Yang grimaced "Yea, I failed the first portion…so I had to come back and take it again"

"No Yang" Ozpin interrupted "You didn't fail, you exceeded the first part which was an exam to find patterns in protection. You scored in the 99th percentile in protection. We had you come back the next day to see if it was anomaly… you still managed to score consistently."

"So what?"

Goodwitch rolled her eyes "Ms. Xiao Long what this means is that you are perfectly suited to the team we are trying to assemble."

Yang's jaw dropped "I uh joined the Army" she said lamely

General Ironwood chuckled "We are aware and we are willing to negotiate with the Valerian Army to transfer your contract to the huntsman initiative."

"wow" Yang ran a hand through her hair "what's the catch/"

Ozpin grimaced "Given the nature of the assignment..the catch as you say is your death…in other words, we will need to fake your death."

"What!" Yang exclaimed "No way! I can't-do that to the girls or to my dad!" she turned to her uncle "You know how dad is! It would kill him!"

Qrow looked away "I know Yang" he took a swig of whiskey "I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary." he put the cup down a fleeting vulnerability crossing his features "The fact is kid, we have no other choice. You are our best shot well you and the other snot-nosed brats we recruited."

"Yes" Ozpin intoned "Yang, the truth is if we do not put together a team formidable enough to stop Cinder Fall and the White Fang… a lot of people will lose their lives. Possibly the very same people who you do not want to hurt."

Qrow looked at Yang pleadingly "I'm sorry kid, its the only way."

Yang closed her eyes, memories flashed through her mind all unbidden.

 _"_ _Momma she's so tiny!" A three-year-old Yang exclaimed looking up at Summer as she held a squirming pink baby wrapped in a red blanket. "Can I hol her?" the toddler said taking her thumb out of her mouth and reaching up with chubby hands._

 _Summer smiled "Sure sweetheart! But I need you to sit down first."_

 _Yang happily complied climbing up on a chair and holding her arms out. Her face became very serious as Summer placed the infant in Yang's arms "Hi Wuby" she whispered "I'm you big sista k?"_

 _Summer smiled softly as she leaned into Taiyangs embrace "You're going to make such a great big sister my little sun dragon!"_

 _Taiyang grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair "That's right! You're the big sister that means you gotta keep her safe!"_

 _Yang flashed them a huge grin "Ok momma! Ok daddy!" she grinned down at the sleeping Ruby "I wuv you Wuby and Ima keep you shafe I pwomise!"_

 _"_ _What's wrong Schnee?" Flynt Coal sneered"little heiress want to go cry to daddy?" he slammed the girl's books to the ground._

 _The ten-year-old girl crossed her arms and glared at him "Hardly"_

 _Yang could see that Weiss was shaking and it made her blood boil "Stay here Rubes" she growled._

 _"_ _Oh no" Ruby groaned_

 _Yang stomped up to Flynt as he started laying into the heiress "You're just like him, aren't you? Cold and ruthless no wonder everyone calls you the Ice Queen!" he laughed "more like the ice bitch!"_

 _Yang tapped his shoulder "Flynt?"_

 _Flynt turned around he smiled "Hey Yang!"_

 _"_ _Hi" Yang said sweetly before she balled up her fist and punched him in the nose._

 _An hour later Yang walked out of detention where Ruby and to her surprise Weiss where waiting for her on a wooden bench._

 _Weiss stood up quickly "You didn't have to do that you know" she said bitingly "I could have taken care of it myself." Yang noted that she sounded unsure of herself._

 _Yang and Ruby shared a knowing look and the blonde laughed "I'm sure you could have!" she put an arm around her shoulder "but now you got me and Ruby and we ain't gonna let you fight your battles by yourself!"_

 _"_ _It's Ruby and I you oaf" but Yang caught the smile that slipped onto Weiss's faced as the trio walked out of the school._

 _"_ _Come here kitty, kitty" Cardin mocked as he pulled on the black haired girl's ears._

 _Yang saw red "Hold this" she growled handing her books to Weiss. It was their first day of their Freshman year and she already felt like knocking some heads together._

 _"_ _Oh great" Weiss rolled her eyes but made no attempt to stop her as Yang stalked up to the beefy boy and his friends who were taunting the new Faunus refugee._

 _To Yang's surprise, however, the girl smiled at her mockers before dropping down and sweeping Cardin's leg from under him with a powerful kick. He landed with a thud and the other boys quickly attempted to trip up the Faunus. It was at this moment that Yang jumped in the fray punching Russel in the jaw and turning around to launch a roundhouse kick to Sky's head. She turned around to face Dove but found that Blake had already flipped him over her shoulder. She smiled at her "I could have taken him."_

 _Blake smirked "I could have to" she motioned to the two boys groaning on the floor._

 _"_ _Fair point" she held out her hand "I'm Yang"_

 _"_ _Blake"_ _she_ _took her hand hesitantly"Well thanks" Blake said as she started to walk away._

 _"_ _Wait" Yang said scrambling to catch her "Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _To the library?" Blake asked in a bored tone although her amber eyes sparkled in amusement._

 _"_ _Nope" Yang popped_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Yang laughed "sorry Blakey, you're part of the family now."_

 _Blake looked around confused "Um?"_

 _"_ _Sorry to tell you this" Weiss laughed "but Yang's right you're stuck with this group."_

 _Blake raised her eyebrows "What does that mean exactly?"_

 _Yang laughed "It means we fight our battles together."_

Yang opened her eyes as she held back tears "Ok" she cleared her throat "Ok, I'll do it."

Ozpin smiled warmly at her "Are you sure?"

Yang took a deep breath "Yes, I'm sure. What's the next step?" she ran a hand through her hair "how do I fake my death?"

"Well" Glynda said "We're going to inject you with this." she held out a hypodermic needle with a clear liquid. "It's a high dose of Morphine it'll cause your heart to beat so slowly that the heart monitor won't catch it." she shrugged "and we'll be on standby to make sure you do not actually die."

Yang grimaced "Ok, I understand. What happens after?"

Qrow interrupted "Jimmy will provide a dummy you for your funeral and then… well kid you'll be on your way to Vacuo City for training." his phone started to ring. He picked it up "Hey kid. Yea, ok see you in a minute." he hung up "They're here. It's now or never Yang."

Yang nodded "Do it"

Ruby furrowed her brow in confusion as she saw several doctors and nurses race past her "Man, what's got their panties up in a twist?"

"Ruby?" Weiss said her voice shaking

"What?"

"They're headed to Yang's room" Blake whispered

Ruby's blood ran cold she dropped the cookies she had been carrying and sprinted to room 567 not at all surprised to find Blake and Weiss running behind her. Ruby came skidding to a stop as she took in the horrible sight in front of her. Yang was convulsing violently, her wound had reopened and blood was dripping from the bed to the floor. "YANG!" she yelled fear gripping her heart like a vice.

Without realizing it Ruby began to rush towards the bed she felt a strong arm yank her back by her waist. "Ruby you need to stay back" Qrow said his eyes fixed on the scene unfolding in front of him.

She fought back "Let me go! That's my sister!"

Qrow shook his head "I can't-do that! They need space to do their job!" he looked over and saw Weiss and Blake staring at the scene he gently shoved her to them "Take care of her, I need to call Tai."

Blake held onto Ruby as she fought while Weiss stood in front of her trying to block the scene from her view "Ruby" Blake pleaded tears running down her face.

"Please! I need to get to her!" Ruby yelled she ripped Blake's arm off of her only to be met by Weiss who held Ruby in a bear hug and refused to let go. "Weiss! Let me go!" she sobbed

"Ruby" she squeezed tighter tears falling freely "you need to calm down!"

Ruby opened her mouth to say something when her worst nightmare came true a loud, long, continuous beep echoed throughout the ER. Ruby fell to her knees bringing Weiss down with her "No" she whispered.

She vaguely registered Blake running out of the ER or Weiss's sobs, all she knew was that her sister was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry about all the cliffhangers ya'll haha please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I am blown away by the support I have received from ya'll! Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy each review and follow makes me! Anyways here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Blake sat numbly as she stared at the canary yellow coffin in front of her. The coffin that contained the lifeless corpse of her best friend. How had this happened? One minute Yang was alive and reassuring Blake and the next Yang was laying in a pool of her own blood while she was screaming with all the breath in her lungs for someone to come help. One hour she is Tai-Yangs' house confident that Yang will pull through and the next she watches in horror as Yang's heart gives out right in front of her. The black-haired Faunus couldn't wrap her mind around it, how everything could change in such a short time. She was used to combat, she had seen loved ones torn to pieces right in front of her, had fired a rifle hundreds of times but she had never imagined that violence would follow her to such a peaceful city and certainly not her best friend. Ruby and Weiss sat on either side of her, both of them attempting to draw strength from her just as she attempted to draw from them but it didn't seem to be enough. Blake understood that and it tore her in two, Yang was missing not just missing, she was gone. Their group would never be the same with just the three of them, they were almost like a body connected to each other. For if Blake was the force that kept them calm, Weiss the brain, and Ruby the heart, then Yang with her energetic passion and drive for life was the soul. Now the soul of their team lay still, pale and unmoving in a yellow coffin, that seemed to mock everything Blake knew about the color. Yellow was the color of light and light was the very force of nature that created life and to see it painted on a symbol of death sickened her. To see Yang who Blake believed was the very embodiment of the word life in there tore her apart. How could she go on without her best friend? If only she had been just a bit quicker or just a bit faster maybe she would still be here. Blake swallowed back her tears, Yang had never hurt anybody yet her life had been cut short at the hands of a random stranger, Blake had committed countless atrocities with the White Fang albeit against her will, yet she had been allowed to live. It made no sense, she let out an involuntary shudder would the world ever make sense again?

"Stop" Ruby whispered

Blake and Weiss turned to look at her in shock, their talkative friend hadn't spoken a word in three days.

The Faunus opened her mouth to speak when Ruby interrupted her "Stop blaming yourself" she finally turned to look at Blake her silver eyes brimming with unshed tears "it wasn't your fault."

Blake looked away unwilling or unable to let the younger girl see her cry "I could have do-"

"You couldn't have done anything" Weiss interrupted harshly, her eyes softened as she took in the broken girl before her "You did everything you could" she gave Ruby a compassionate look "we all did." she let out a strangled cry "It just wasn't meant to be."

"I'm so sorry" Blake choked out "I'm so so so sorry" Ruby pulled her into an embrace with Weiss joining them. Blake could no longer hold back the tears.

* * *

Twenty feet away a lone figure in a dark hoodie stood underneath a willow tree watching the scene unfold. She heard rustling behind her "you shouldn't be here."

Qrow smirked "I could say the same thing for you" he took a swig from his flask "what kind of psycho shows up for their own funeral?"

Yang bristled "Playing the part of the drunk, grieving uncle already?"

Qrow chuckled "I'm always the drunk, who cares about the grieving?" he shrugged "seriously kid, you're gonna blow your cover. What are you doing here?"

Yang ignored him "They're my family and I'm hurting them." she bit her bottom lip "it doesn't seem right."

He shrugged "Can't make an omelet without cracking a couple eggs"

"Christ, you're an asshole you know that?"

Qrow leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms "Its true"

Yang said nothing

The man rolled his eyes "Yang" he sighed "what do you want me to say? That it's not a shitty thing to do? I can't say that cause it is. Want me to say that they'll forgive you if they find out? I can't say that cause chances are they're gonna be really pissed. Want me to promises you that you'll see them again? I can't because we both know that you won't." he pointed a long finger at her "Yea, I'm an asshole but as your uncle, that is my freaking job. I will always be honest with you firecracker that's the deal." he curled his finger back into his fist "the only question here is if its worth it?" he sighed heavily "is it worth them hating you in order to keep them safe?"

Yang felt all the fight leave her at his words "it is" she said resolutely

Qrow smirked "Good, here I got something for you" he reached into his suit pocket "You big crybaby."

Yang laughed and shoved him "Shut up."

"You want it or not?"

"I want it." Yang said laughing

"Say the magic word"

"Jackass"

Qrow laughed "Fair enough" he handed Yang a photo.

Yang took it and paused it was the photo of the four of them. Arms around each other and grinning wildly. She slid it into her jacket pocket almost reverently "Thanks."

* * *

Yang stood at the position of attention at the receiving station in Vacuo city shoulders back, chin up, hands cuffed and pressed tight to her sides. Her lilac eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of the Atlesian who paced angrily in front of the recruits. He stood tall about six feet even, with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. The white Atlas uniform he wore contrasted nicely with his ebony skin, his face was serious almost grim. He suddenly faced the recruits, hands on his hips and feet planted shoulder-width apart.

"What the Hell do you morons think you are looking at?" He bellowed he approached Yang suddenly standing so close that their noses were touching. "Why are you eyeballing me recruit!"

"I wasn't" Yang growled her blood starting to boil

"You calling me a liar blondie?" he yelled spittle flying and landing on her cheek.

"No Sir" Yang replied

The man's green eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at her response "Don't call me sir I work for a living!" he reached back and slammed his fist into her stomach. Yang doubled over in pain as she struggled to catch her breath. Slowly and red-faced Yang stood straight the Drill Sergeant had moved on to another recruit a tall pretty red-haired young woman with striking emerald eyes.

"What the hell dude?" Yang whispered

The man finally went back to the front of the formation he took in the sight of the twelve recruits "My name is Drill Sergeant Abyad and from now till the day you graduate I own your ass! You might think that because you were recruited that makes you hot shit!" he growled "It doesn't I will turn you unless sacks of shit into specialist or kill you trying! From now on you will move when I say move, talk when I say talk and breathe when I tell you to breathe!" he smiled coldly "Welcome to hell boys and girls!"

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading guys! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **No, this is not an update. I wanted to announce that I am officially giving up on this story...maybe one day I'll come back and borrow some elements for a different story. I know it's been a while since I update but these last couple of months have been the hardest of my life. This was supposed to morph into a love story, and after everything, I honestly don't have the strength or will to write about that stuff anymore. So if anyone wants to adopt this story, borrow elements from it, or just take the plot and grab other characters in it or put different pairings in it be my guest. I'm probably going to delete this account anyway so cheers yall have fun with it.**


End file.
